The present invention relates to a wiring board and electro-optical device, to a method of manufacture thereof, and to an electronic instrument.
In an electroluminescence panel, a plurality of electroluminescent elements are arranged two-dimensionally. Each electroluminescent element has an electrode and a light-emitting layer formed thereon (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 11-24606). To increase the area of the light-emitting region, it is desirable for the pixel electrodes to be formed over the interconnecting lines, but it is difficult to make the film thickness of the light-emitting layer uniform since projections and recesses are formed in the electrodes by forming the interconnecting lines under the pixel electrodes. This is not limited to electroluminescent elements, and applies to any electro-optical device constructed with electrodes formed over interconnecting lines-with a functional layer (for example a light-emitting layer) formed over the electrodes.